


Time to Panic

by Shelbazoidz



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DC Extended Universe
Genre: F/F, Helena is stressed, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, its 7am, poor baby gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbazoidz/pseuds/Shelbazoidz
Summary: Helena goes into a tailspin when Dinah asks her out on a date after a mission. She does her best not to make an absolute fool of herself but of course nothing is ever that easy.OrThe fluffy date night I wanted Dinah and Helena to go on the moment I laid eyes on them
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Comments: 12
Kudos: 216





	Time to Panic

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this movie two days ago and was already planning a story when I saw what an awkward noodle Helena was. I told myself I wouldn’t do this. I’m already working on like five other stories but I’m giving in but its gonna be a short one shot because I just GOTTA get this out of my system.

Oh sweet god, how the fuck is she going to make it through this?

Deep breath in. Deep breath out. Yes, calm down. Helena thought as she paced around her bedroom. It was going to be okay. It was one date; it shouldn’t be such a big deal. Right? She paused in a panic, looking out the window. The street lamp flickered slightly in the night. Her mind raced back to a conversation that had been plaguing her for the last three days. 

_Dinah brought her bat down on a man's shoulder blade. He let out a pained noise as she fell to the ground. Was the bat 100% necessary? No. But the man had been involved in a hit and run, injuring a mother on her way home. So, Helena and Renee let it slide time around._

_“Stay down.” She said through her teeth. He groaned at her words but ultimately did what she said._

_“Good work, I’m going to take this idiot to the station.” Renee said, yanking him up off the ground after securing the cuff around his wrist. He grumbled under his breath as he was tossed into the back of her car. She bid the pair goodnight as she hopped into her car, Dinah and Helena giving her a wave as she drove off._

_“Well that was fun.” Dinah shrugged, holding the bat behind her head. “Wanna go grab a drink?”_

_“Nah, I’m kind of tired actually.” Helena stretched her arms over her head. Gotham had honestly been taking a lot out of her, but she loved every second of it._

_“How about dinner Saturday?” She smirked and Helena froze in her tracks._

_“Um...like as in…” She couldn’t quite get the word out._

_“A date?” Dinah finished for her._

_“Yes. That.”_

_“I mean only if you’re interested?” She raised a brow. The look made Helena want to faint, but she tried her best to remain cool. She went to lean on her bike casually and missed her mark. Dinah caught her easily, holding her up with their faces a inches apart. That same smirk still on her lips. Helena swallowed before even attempting to speak._

_“S-sure.” She mentally face palmed when it came out in a high pitched voice._

_“Perfect. Pick you up at 8.” Dinah pulled her up quickly before sauntering off to her car. Helena stood there like an idiot as she watched her drive off. She shook her head, in an attempt to clear her thoughts as she swung a leg over her bike to head home. What the hell had she gotten herself into?_

Helena snapped out the memory, flopping back on her bed. Maybe she should cancel? This was too much. No, she liked Dinah since the moment they first met .Everything had been absolute chaos in that moment so she couldn’t really dwell on the thought then. But now here she was, about to go on a date with her tomorrow. She could do this. Probably. She really wished she could ask someone for advice. The thought to talk to Harley crossed her mind but Jesus Christ she couldn’t handle whatever teasing she might have to deal with. An idea popped into her head making her shoot upwards. It was just barely past 11pm as she trotted up the familiar staircase that led to Renee’s apartment. She knocked on the door with a few rapid taps, waiting as she listened to shuffling on the other side of the door. 

“Helena? What the hell are you doing here?” Renee asked, half awake. She’d been just drifting off to sleep when there was a bang on her door. 

“I need your help.” 

“Is everything okay?” She squinted at her, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

“Yes. No? Maybe. So um, you’ve dated women, right?” 

“You came all the way here to ask me if I’m a lesbian? You could’ve just texted.” 

“I know but I wanted to do this in person. It's just um…" Maybe this was a mistake, the throught crossed her mind. “Sorry ya know what, I’ll let you go back to bed.” She turned to flee but felt a finger hook into the collar of her shirt. 

“No. Bring your ass back here. You already woke me up.” Renee tugged her reluctant guest into her apartment, shutting the door behind them. “Sit.” She ordered and Helena plopped into the chair her eyes glued to the floor. 

“Alright, what’s going on?” She asked sitting across from her. 

“It's just that Dinah asked me on a date and I’m kind of freaking out.” The words rushed out so fast it took Renee a few seconds to understand what the hell she said. 

“Oh, it's about time she did.” Renee hummed, sitting back in her chair. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You don’t think I see the puppy dog eyes you give her? She looks like she’s always ready to fuck you senseless during like 80% of our missions.” She said easily and Helen’s mouth hung open. 

“Was it really that obvious?” Helena grimaced. 

“Yes. It was getting painful to watch honestly but why are you freaking out?” 

“Because I’ve never gone on a date with a woman…well I haven’t dated anyone.” She hung her head. Sure, she'd had sex with people before but those had been strangers she met at bars randomly. The whole dating thing was never something she did or had time for. 

“Well there’s a first time for everything. Just be yourself and you’ll be fine.”

“You make it sound easy.”

“It is. She asked you out because she likes you for you. So just be you.” Renee nodded to her. 

“I think I can do that.” She smiled softly up at her. 

“Good. Now get the fuck out so I can go back to sleep.” She said with no real malice in her tone. They kind of bonded in being assholes towards one another. 

“Thank you.”

“Yeah yeah, you crazy kids have fun.” Renee playfully rolled her eyes at her as she waved her off. 

* * *

The clock on her nightstand read 8:10pm. Helena was already fully dressed, sitting cross legged at her dining table. Maybe Dinah changed her mind. The intrusive thought floated into her head but she tried to ignore it, taking a steadying breath instead. God why was interacting with other people so hard? Her life had been on a single track after her parents died but now there were so many other aspects to everything. It was honestly a little overwhelming sometimes, having the ability to do anything she wanted. A knock at her door head her head snapping up. She straightened out the dark blue sweater she decided on as she made her way to the door. 

“Hey.” Dinah gave her a bright smile. “Sorry I’m late, there was an accident and traffic was a disaster. You ready to go?” 

“Yeah I'm ready. You look really nice by the way.” Helena gave herself an internal high five for not stumbling through the sentence. 

“Thank you, you’re not so bad looking yourself.” She smirked, taking Helena’s hand as they made their way outside. The simple gesture made Helena’s heart start hammering in her chest. Dinah kept whatever she had on the agenda for the night a secret, wanting everything to be a surprise. Their first stop was a casual restaurant for dinner. Helena was trying her best to act natural but her nerves seemed to refuse to settle. Dinah watched her curiously through the entire meal as they chatted, trying to figure out what the hell was going on with her. 

“Are you okay?” She asked finally, noticing Helena’s stressed expression as she sipped on her cocktail. 

“I’m fine!" Helena answered way to quick.

"Really?” Dinah gave her a disbeliving look, making her let out a sigh.

“Okay fine. I'm just trying to not mess this up.” She admitted,

“Mess this up? How could you mess this up?” Dinah tilted her head. 

“I haven’t done the whole dating thing and I’m just trying to not freak out because I really like you.” 

“I like you too dummy. That’s why I asked you out.” Her hand came up to tilt Helena’s head up so she would meet her eyes. 

“Sorry, I’m so insanely awkward.” She chuckled, already feeling her anxiety lessen. 

“That’s part of your charm.” Dinah smirked before placing a soft kiss on her lips. She pulled back; Helena’s eyes slowly fluttered back open. “So how about we go somewhere where you can let loose?” She raised a brow and Helena nodded happily. 

They took another quick ride to an interesting looking building. There were flashing lights and sounds of people whooping from all around as they entered. 

“An arcade?” Helena laughed. 

“Yes, I want you to relax. What better way than do that than having me kick your ass at a bunch of games?” 

“Oh, you’re on.” She grinned as they walked deeper into the arcade. Sadly, Helena did in fact get her ass handed to her at pretty much any game they played. 

“This isn’t fair.” She groaned as Dinah beat her in Tekken for the fourth time. 

“I think it’s perfectly fair.” 

“Alright come on.” Helena took her hand. Dinah smiled down at their interlaced fingers. It was the first move Helena had made on her own the whole night. She let herself be pulled towards an empty pool table. 

“You think you have a shot at this?” Dinah hummed as she picked up a pool cue. 

“Oh, I know I have this.” Helena smirked back at her. “Ladies first.” She gestured to the table making Dinah roll her eyes. 

She bent over the table, making a little show of wiggling her hips as she lined up a shot. Helena’s cockiness fizzled slightly at the sight, a red blush creeping up her face. Dinah easily sank two balls into the packets through her first turn. 

“All yours.” She nodded to Helena before leaning against a wall to watch. Helena looked at the table, planning her strategy. Dinah smiled softly at the concentrated expression she had, it was kind of cute. Helena finally decided her plan of attack, leaning over and sinking three different balls in a single shot. 

“No fucking way.” Dinah said in disbelief. 

“I didn’t play video games when I was younger but I sure as hell played this.” She smirked, going to take her next shot. She got two more before it was Dinah’s turn again. 

“You can take a second shot.” Helena chuckled when Dinah whiffed her turn. 

“I don’t want any pity shots, asshole!” She grumbled but still decided to take it. 

“Here let me help.” Helena came up behind her, moving the pool cue in a better position. “This way you have better control of how hard you hit it.” Helen’s breath ghosted over her ear, making a shiver run up her spine. 

“Like this?” Dinah said softly before hitting the ball into the pocket. 

“Perfect.” It was at that very moment Helena realized what position they were in. Dinah moved her hips against Helena’s front with a sly smile. 

“Wanna keep the lesson going.” She raised a brow.

“No no I think you got it.” Helena hoped back and Dinah made her next shot. Helena ended up winning the game during her next turn, the cocky smile returning to her face. They left the bar, taking a peaceful stroll around the quiet neighborhood. It was oddly calm not for the city, but they decided not to question it in fear of jinxing it. Helena nearly had a stroke when she saw a food truck selling churros, happily going over to buy them both one. 

“You know you put on a very ‘I’m a badass don’t fuck with me’ vibe but you’re fucking adorable.” Dinah laughed while Helena munched on her churro. 

“I am a badass!” She argued. 

“You are but also this.” Dinah gestured to her up and down. “Its adorable.” 

“Yeah well you do the same thing too.” She mimicked Dinah’s gesture. 

“You think I’m adorable?” 

“I-I mean.” Helena stumbled making Dinah laugh. “I don’t think adorable is the right word.”

“What’s the word then?” She purred and Helena felt the blush creep up again. Just as she was about to speak there was a crack of thunder. 

“Aw shit.” She cursed just as rain started pouring down. The pair ran back towards the car, both facepalming with they remembered Dinah’s car was a convertible. The hood was conveniently stuck, forcing them to drive through the city with the top down, getting absolutely soaked in the process. 

* * *

Their shoes squeaked down the hall as they walked up to Dinah’s front door, leaving a trail of water behind them. Her place had been closer out of the two. 

“Sorry it’s a little messy.” Dinah apologized, unlocking the front door. She’d finally moved out her shithole of an apartment a few weeks ago and hadn’t finished unpacking just yet. They both let out a sigh of relief when they walked into the warm apartment. 

“It's alright.” Helena said as she shrugged out her wet jacket, pushing some of her damp hair out of her face. 

“I think I have some clothes you can borrow if you want.” She shuffled through some of the boxes. 

“Sure, yeah that’d be nice.” Helena wandered the apartment, taking a look at all of Dinah’s knickknacks. “You play?” She asked, pausing at a ukulele propped up on a chair. 

“Oh yeah, just a little though.” Dinah replied before making a small ah-ha after finding the box of clothes she’d been looking for. 

“You should play for me sometime.”

“I might give you a little show, but you have to change first. You’re getting water everywhere.” She laughed, tossing the clothes at Helena who caught them easily. “Bathroom is over there.” 

Helena changed quickly, debating for a solid two minutes if she could go commando. Everything she had on was soaked and the thought of putting on the dry clothes over wet underwear was not fun. With a groan she took them off before slipping on the soft borrowed shorts. She came back out with her wet clothes. 

“Do you have a dryer?” She asked. 

“Yeah, gimme your stuff, and I’ll toss it in with mine.” Dinah took the bundle of clothes from her arms, quickly tossing them into the dryer. 

“So, about that show?” Helena smiled, hopeful. 

“Fine fine.” Dinah made her sit on the couch as she grabbed the ukulele off the chair. She gave it a few test strums, giving it a quick tune. It’d been a minute since she played.

“Any songs you want to hear?” 

“Umm not really?” Helena shrugged, before a light bulb went off in her head. She leaned over, giving her request. Dinah smiled softly at her song choice. 

“I wouldn’t of pegged you as a fan of hers. You look more of the death metal type.” She chuckled. 

“I like a lot of things, but she is really good.” Helena smiled back, laughing softly. 

“Well I can do it.” Dinah nodded before starting a few slow strums. 

_Me_

_Can you focus on me?_

_Baby, can you focus on me? Babe_

Helena felt immediately entranced by her voice. Her mind going blank as rain tapped on the glass, Dinah’s singing fitting perfectly with the soft chords of the strings. 

_But I don't wanna give up_

_Baby, I just want you to get up_

_Lately I've been a little fed up_

Thunder rumbled through the apartment. Dinah swayed slightly to the tune; her eyes closed as she got lost in the sound. Helena watched in awe. She could feel herself falling deeper with every note and little gesture Dinah did as she sung. 

_Baby, focus_

_Can't you see?_

_I just wanna love you, baby_

_Look me in my eyes_

The ukulele rang out in space as the last chord was played. Dinah humming over the last few notes of the song. Her eyes opened and she was met with Helena gazing back at her, completely hypnotized. 

“That...that was fantastic.” She said softly, making her smile. 

“Thank you. I haven’t gotten to sing for anyone in a while.” For the first time in the night she felt heat come into her cheeks. 

“It was really really good. Wow.” Helena knew she was a goner as Dinah smiled back at her. 

"I'm glad you liked it. Maybe if you’re good, I’ll play another song sometime." Dinah joked, setting the instrument down.

“Only if I’m good?” Helena smirked, scooting closer. The tone of her voice sent a shiver through Dinah. 

“Mmmhmm.” She smiled, meeting her in the middle of the couch. 

Helena leaned forward her eyes drafting down towards Dinah’s lips just as her tongue ran over her bottom lip. She closed the gap, pressing their lips together in a delicate kiss. Dinah pulled back gazing into deep brown eyes as they both let out a breath. The air was charged with want that crackled like the lightning outside. Dinah surged up, pulling Helena down on top of her. Helena braced one arm on the couch so she wouldn’t fall completely on top of her as their lips met in a heated kiss. This was not where she expected this night to go, she wanted this badly but couldn’t help as she felt her nerves creep back in. Dinah hiked her leg up on her hip, tangling her fingers in short locks of hair. Helena felt an uncontrolled noise escape her lips when she tugged. 

“Too hard?” Dinah asked, slightly breathless. 

“No, do it again.” Helena said quickly before kissing her again. Dinah tugged a bit harder the second time, moan escaping Helena’s lips. She couldn’t control the slight buck of her hips as Dinah repeated the action again. She felt another hand slide down her side, gripping her ass to pull her closer as Dinah's own hips rocked up. That same hand slipped underneath her shorts, making Helena go still. 

“Ah-wait wait.” Helena huffed, sitting up. 

“What? What’s wrong?” Dinah blinked a few times, trying to clear her mind from the haze of lust she’d fallen into. 

“It's just...been a while.” She flushed, averting her gaze. 

“How long is a while?” Dinah asked, propping herself up on her elbows. 

“A few years I think.” Maybe longer, she honestly couldn’t remember. 

“We can stop if you want?” She replied sincerely. 

“No no! I wan’t too I just might be a little...well rusty.” She said and Dinah softened. 

“Well then, we can take it one step at a time.” She smirked, slipping off the couch and looking over her shoulder. “You coming?” 

Helena had been distracted by the way of her hips but shook her head, a smile tugging at her lips as she stood to follow her into the bedroom. A giggle escaped when Dinah pushed her down onto the sheets but didn’t follow her down. Helena’s eyes went wide as she watched her slowly take her shirt off. Revealing an expanse of perfect skin. She’d been so caught up in staring at her breast she didn’t notice Dinah toss her shirt at her head. 

“Dick.” She chuckled as she discarded the shirt.

“Pay better attention.” Dinah grinned, hooking her thumbs into her leggings, working them down. 

“I was.” She replied, her voice low as Dinah kicked the leggings off. Helena felt her excitement spike as Dinah slowly walked towards her, leaning down to whisper in her ear. 

“Your turn.” She said as her hands toyed with the hem of Helena’s shirt. Helena ripped off the rest of her clothes like they were on fire, Dinah crawling on top of her as soon as the shorts were off. The feeling of heated skin finally connecting was magical. Helena ran her hands over every inch she could reach, Dinah’s tongue licked at her bottom lip begging for entry. Her jaw relaxed, a low moan coming out when their tongues met in a flurry of desperate movements. Dinah ground her hips down, brushing their centers together just enough to tease.

“Shit.” The cruse left Helena’s lips as Dinah started a slow rhythm. The light sensation driving her insane. 

“You want more?” Helena felt the words whispered in her ear. 

“Yes.” She pleaded. Dinah placed one more searing kiss on her lips before kissing down her neck. Sucking marks over her collar bone as her other hand rubbed slowly down Helena’s body. Fingers teased the sensitive skin on the inside of Helena’s thighs. She jumped slightly when a single digit ran through her heated center. 

“Fuck you’re so wet.” Dinah huffed the words as her fingers delicately spread Helena open, her hips jerking up with the need for more. Helena couldn’t even form a proper response, every fiber of her being laser focused on the expert fingers tracing slow circles over her clit. Dinah increased the presser of her movements, following the sounds Helena was making. Helena’s voice became more high pitched a ring finger teased her opening. 

“Inside.” It was the only coherent work Helena could give. She tossed her head back when a single finger slid inside, hooking forward to caress that perfect spot inside of her. A string of curses flew from Helena lips as Dinah added another finger, pushing them in and out as her thumb continued swiping over her clit. The muscles in her neck strained, a red flushing creeping up as she felt the tight coil inside of her threaten to release. 

“Come for me baby.” Dinah’s husked sentence made her legs slam shut as she came, her back arching off the bed. Dinah slowed her movements for a few moments before slamming into her again. Helena _screamed_ , gripping Dinah’s shoulder as hipped rocked up to meet powerful thrust. Rain came down harder as she felt herself building back up again, the sound of slick noises filling the room. Dinah nipped up her neck, Helena’s legs started to shake as her second orgasm zipped through her. 

“I-I can’t.” She gasped, her hand shooting out to stop Dinah’s movements. “Too much.” Her voice was airy as she attempted to catch her breath. Dinah slowly pulled her fingers out, shooting her a devious look before popping them into her mouth. 

“Christ.” Helena smiled, her body feeling light. The sight of Dinah sucking her finger into her mouth made her mind go fuzzy. 

“You okay?” She asked, kissing her jaw. 

“Yep.” Was all the warning Dinah got before she was flipped onto her back. Helena gazed down at her, pupils blown wide. She leaned down meeting her in a messy kiss, tasting herself on Dinah lips. 

“God you’re sexy.” She breathed between frantic kisses. Dinah rolled her hips behind her, desperately seeking out some friction. Helena gave her a few languid rolls of her hips before kissing down her body. Pausing to roll an erect nipple with her tongue, Dinah letting out a soft moan above her. Her other had scratched up and down her sides lightly. She felt hips buck again and continued kissing down her body, moving so Dinah could rest her thighs on her shoulders. She licked her lips at the sight of Dinah practically dripping for her. Leaning forward she pissed a light kiss to Dinah’s swollen clit. Hands immediately shot out, fisting her hair. She gave a slow lick through heated flesh, only pulling back for a second as Dinah chest rose and fell above her in anticipation. Dinah practically sobbed when she felt Helena’s tongue start working mind numbing patterns against her. She hands tightening their grip when Helena took her clit between her lips and sucked. 

“Oh f-fuck.” The strangled cruse flew from her lips, her hips bucking uncontrollably. Helena looped her arm over her hips to keep her in place as she repeated the action. “Oh god don’t stop.” Dinah repeated the phrase over and over as she felt herself getting close. Helena’s other hand reached up, pitching one of her nipples. Dinah’s eyes screwed shut, her breath catching as everything exploded into white. Stars danced in her vision as she came, her body thrashing in the sheets. Helena held her steady, sucking and kissing her heated flesh through one of the best orgasms she’s had in a long time. Dinah finally remembered how to breath, her lungs sucking in hungry gulps of air. Helena kissed her way back up her body, placing a soft kiss on her lips when they were eye level again. 

“If that was you being rusty, I’m scared of what else you’re capable of.” Dinah chuckled against her lips. Helena returned her laugh, with a shake of her head. 

“So, it was good I’m guessing?” She raised a brow. 

“Yes, but don’t go getting all cocky on me.” She smiled up.

“Me? Cocky? Never.” Helena grinned kissing her again, before laying down next to her. She wrapped an arm around Dinah, pulling her closer as thunder rumbled through the apartment. A few moments of silence pasted for Dinah spoke again. 

“Stay the night?” She asked quietly, putting her head on Helena’s chest. 

“You sure?” She couldn’t help but ask the question. 

“Yes. I wouldn’t of asked if I didn’t want you to, idiot.” Dinah shook her head before letting out a content sigh as she nuzzled closer. 

“I’d love to, but must you berate me?” Helena huffed out a laugh.

“Stop being an idiot and I won't have to.” She mumbled already drifting off. Helena kissed the top of her head before closing her eyes, a soft smile on her lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> All hail Renee, the baby gay sherpa. You know I had to throw in a cheesy musical number, it's who I am and I can’t change it. Hope you liked it! They are fun to write.


End file.
